ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Miko Miyazaki
Miko Miyazaki was a paladin, and the most powerful and zealous member of the Sapphire Guard. History Meeting the Order Miko Miyazaki was a former paladin of The Sapphire Guard, an elite organisation sworn to protect Soon's Gate. The daughter of Eyko, she was apparently orphaned at a young age, and was raised in a monastery as a Monk. When she was 13, she was selected to be trained as a Paladin. Lord Shojo sent Miko on a mission to capture The Order of the Stick and bring to Azure City so they could stand trial for their "crimes" (really an elaborate plot conceived by Lord Shojo and Eugene Greenhilt to enlist the services of the Order). She endured 80 Comic Strips' worth of travel, including a montage sequence, in order to get to the Order, and managed to subdue them within a few rounds. Miko then "escorted" the Order to Azure City. Shortly after they arrived at Azure City, the Order was put on trial, while Miko chased Belkar around the whole palace. Eventually, the two combatants crashed through the ceiling. Before Miko could kill Belkar, Vaarsuvius hit her with a Scorching Ray, and proceeded to tell Miko that, even though he/she hated Belkar, he/she still preferred him to Miko. Miko then began to fight against the entire Order, until Shojo intervened. Shortly before the New Year's Celebrations, Miko was sent by Lord Shojo to carry a message to the Dwarven Kingdom (the message being a letter written by Durkon Thundershield, requesting to return home). On the way back to Azure City she ran into Redcloak and Xykon, who were marching ahead of their hobgoblin army to disable the Azure City magic early warning beacons. Miko escaped, but Xykon was able to use some stray hairs from the package she dropped (which contained the reply from the Dwarven High Priest of Thor), in order to scry on her. Miko's Downfall Miko quickly returned to Azure City to warn Lord Shojo about the coming invasion, but she and Hinjo overheard Lord Shojo talking to Roy Greenhilt. After hearing Lord Shojo confess that he was faking senility, she jumps to the conclusion that he and the Order of the Stick are in league with Xykon and the Hobgoblins, and slices Lord Shojo in two. This action causes her to be struck down by a bolt from the 12 Gods (she became a fallen paladin). She then battles with Roy, then Hinjo in order to escape. She almost kills Hinjo, but Roy steps in. She is then taken to prison. There she meets Belkar again, and is outraged at his presence. She and Sabine share a short conversation, where Sabine tries to turn her into a blackguard. In response, Miko breaks Sabine's neck, which does nothing but irritate Sabine. During the Battle of Azure City, she is seen meditating several times, and is also seen when the Grand Larceny Prisoner's poisoned arrow bounces off the wall of the prison. Later, while praying to the Twelve Gods, she sees an almost unnoticeable crack in one of the bars. She uses this to her advantage, and kicks the bar several times, breaking it in half. She makes her way to the throne room of the palace, killing several hobgoblins in the process. She enters the throne room, and sees Xykon fighting the ghost-martyrs of the Sapphire Guard. She notices O-Chul standing in front of the throne, still frozen by Xykon. See walks up the steps and takes O-Chul's katana, and prepares to shatter the sapphire. Soon Kim's ghost notices this, and, horrified, attempts to tell Miko that she does not need to do this. Xykon quickly escapes with Redcloak, and Miko, not hearing Soon, shatters the sapphire, as well as the throne, obliterating the palace. Later, Miko is shown, charred and injured, laying against some of the rubble. She sees Soon's ghost, and says that he can still destroy Xykon and Redcloak. Soon tells her that when she destroyed the sapphire, she removed the one thing keeping the ghost-martyrs tied to the mortal plane. He also tells her that Miko fulfilled the duty she was given by the Twelve Gods. Miko asks if this means she can become a paladin again, but Soon says that while she fulfilled her duties as a paladin, she has not redeemed herself quite yet. Miko weakly asks if she will see Windstriker again. Soon tells her that Windstriker is waiting for her. Miko says that is good enough for her. While it is panning out, it is shown that Miko's body split at the waist when she fell, fatally injuring her. She then dies, unbeknownst to the Order, though Haley and Belkar both find this out later. After Xykon conquers Azure City, Tsukiko comes across Miko's body, but does not turn her into an undead, saying she needs both halves of the body, and that she might not have been a powerful undead anyway. Trivia * A miko is a Japanese term meaning "shamaness". Statistics * Total number of appearances: 68. * First appearance: The End of the Beginning. Her next appearance is 54 comics later, in Interlude of Dooooooom!. * Latest appearance: No One Likes a Tattletale. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Paladins Category:Lawful Good Characters Category:Females Category:Dead Characters Category:Sapphire Guard Category:Azure City Residents